Demon Lovers
by Tori427
Summary: One of the Hottest bands around and Kagome and Sango are addicted two of the band members...
1. Chapter 1

**_An: hi people this is another story that kind of just popped in my head I wont really be updating all that much cause school started really really early for me but I'll try to get this story finished as fast as I can…if people review! Even if its just a small one with one sentence!_**

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs that are in this fact.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_Demon Lovers _

_Part 1_

Kagome looked up at the lead singer/guitarist and smiled, she'd always loved the band demon lovers though their name was a bit perverted. Sin the lead singer had long black hair and dark blue eyes; she loved how his voice seemed to caress the lyrics. She looked over at her best friend Sango and saw she was looking at Lust the base player, He had short sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Is everyone having a good time?!" Sin yelled in the mic.

Everyone yelled "YEAH!!",

"Okay where gonna sing something you've all been dieing to hear!" He yelled again and nodded to Envy his brother/the drummer and Wrath a green headed blue-eyed boy who was on the keyboard. Pride the main guitarist smirked and waited, Pride had long bluish black hair and a pointed star on his forehead, and steal gray eyes.

He licked his lips and started to sing:

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses 2x_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
_

_Hear my whispers in the dark…_

Pride was playing when he walked up to Sin, Sin pulled his guitar from behind him and started playing with so much skill, and the two were back-to-back playing to the song. Kagome was in such awe as she looked at Sin's fingers play the pitch-black guitar. She had to admit Pride was great as well but he had nothing on Sin. Pride walked back to his spot and Sin walked back to the mic both still playing when Sin put away his guitar. He looked over at Envy who was doing his drum sole with ease it wasn't hard to figure out why his name was Envy. Then Envy and Pride started going in sink with the beat when Sin yelled into the mic:

_NO  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark…x3_

When the song finished the whole arena went wild!

"LUST I LOVE YOU!" Kagome heard Sango yell, and looked over to her and smirked,

Lust seemed to have heard her and smirked they were in the front row right up on the band. The next song will be there last after 6 they always do 7 songs as it was suppose to be like the seven deathly sins.

Lust started play his base and everyone with wild they all knew this song and Sin started singing again:

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'  
_  
_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south_  
_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
_  
_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  
_  
_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

The station got so much louder after that song everyone knew that song it was one of there best ones. Kagome and Sango looked at the band as Sin bowed and they said thanks for coming and left the stage.

"We have to get backstage passes sometime!" Sango yelled when we got to the parking lot. Kagome nodded agreeing with Sango whole heartedly, "Seeing Sin would be the highlight of my life."

"Yea and Seeing Lust would be the highlight of mine…we are gonna get married…I just know it." She said smiling.

"What about Miroku don't you like him?" Kagome asked with a grin,

"NO!" Sango said with a little blush it might have been dark outside but Kagome knew Sango too well,

"Yea, whatever you say." She said and they got into her black with blue graphics 08 Mustang GT.

They drove to Sango's house and crashed there seeing as they had school tomorrow.

They walked into Jackson High both wearing the standard uniforms white button up shirts with a red bow tie and red and black plaid skirts with shiny black shoes.

"Could we look any more dorky?" Sango asked shaking her head,

"Yes." Kagome said messing with her tie, "At least there's just one more year."

Sango nodded, "They walked into homeroom much as always and sat down in the very back they went to sit by Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Sango, my love, you are looking lovely as ever." A boy with short jet-black hair with a little in a pony tail and violet eyes said to her.

"Thank you Miroku, but as I tell you every day…flattery wont get you in my skirt." Sango said in a sweet voice as she flipped her dark brown hair and smiled,

Miroku frowned still looking in those brown eyes he had come to love, "You will come to your scenes soon Sango my love and when you do I will be there." He said with a smile.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru sighed, and looked out the window, Kagome grinned at him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were half brothers, Sesshomaru was the oldest and had long silky looking white hair that went to his mid back and he was just around 6'1 while Inuyasha had grayish white hair that was just stopped at his back, he was 5'8. They both share the golden brown eyes of their father.

"So did you guys see the Demon Lovers concert?" Kagome asked,

"No! Why the hell would we wanna see those dorks!" Inuyasha asked loudly, "plus the lead singer is such a show off."

Sesshomaru seemed to glare at Inuyasha when he said that, "Don't talk about Sin that way!" Kagome yelled anger clearly showing in her blue eyes.

"feh, I'll talk about that fag all I want too." Inuyasha said smirking, "and there aint nothing you or him could do about it."

Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha on the back of the head really hard. "You should watch your language little brother." He said coldly.

"Whatever." Was all Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"I think Sin is the best!" Kagome said with excitement, "He's so talented and skillful…" she then spaced off,

"Do you have a crush on Sin, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her with something she couldn't place,

Kagome blushed faintly, "W-What?" She asked as if she didn't hear the question, "No No No! I cant possibly like him…" She said shaking her head with her hands held up.

"I believe Kagome loves Sin." Miroku said smiling he got up and pulled her midnight black hair, "Right Kagome."

"No!" She said still blushing,

"Then why you blushin'" Inuyasha put in annoyed,

"Why do you care you B-" Kagome started in anger but stopped when the teacher walked in to the room. The first morning classes were boring as always but it was to be expected so not much could've happened in Pre Calculus, Biology, Drama, and Writing.

"Why do all My Classes have this perv in them!" Sango asked what was the 120th time this year; Kagome just kept walking but stopped when she heard a Slap from beside her.

"DAMN IT MIROKU I TOLD YOU TO STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!!" Sango yelled with fury.

"I- I couldn't keep my hands to my self, Sango my dear your body is just so inviting." He said with a smirk,

"HOW ABOUT I INVITE MY FIST TO YOUR JAW!" She answered still full of rage,

"Please my love there is no reason to get violent." Miroku said with his hands up,

Kagome kept walking after that knowing what was coming next, she heard someone getting slammed into the lockers and shook her head, and she walked over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What's up Sessho? Inu?" She asked, as she looked at the two boys that were sitting down eating there lunch.

"You Know Inu means dog so why u keep callin me that!" He asked annoyed,

"You just answered your own question." She said smirking,

"You Bitch!"

"Inu!"

"Butt snuffer!"

"Shit eater!"

"Asshole!"

"ASS WIPE!"

"You-" Inuyasha was about to continue when Sesshomaru punched him again,

"You are an annoyance little brother…and you dare to use such foul language in front of a young woman."

"Keh, She aint No Woman…" He said softly.

Kagome kicked him back so he would fall out of his seat and the lunch that he was eating fell on his head.

"Sit boy." Kagome said smiling,

"Damn! What did I miss?" Sango asked as she looked at Inuyasha who was on the floor covered in his lunch.

"Nothing, Inuyasha here learned when not to piss Kagome off." Sesshomaru said eating his sandwich.

"I always miss the good stuff." Sango said plopping down in a chair at the table.

Kagome stopped listening after a while and put in her headphones, he saw Miroku walk in a few minutes later rubbing his arm and his head.

The music in her ears were up so loud she could only see her friends lips moving and not hear any sounds coming out of their mouths she looked at Sesshomaru as, he was eating.

'He'll never know that I have a crush on him…' she thought then looked away and blushed at her thought especially as the song changed to another all time favorite of hers by Demon Lovers.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!_

Kagome imagined Sesshomaru on stage singing this song to her instead of her idol, Sin. While Sin had long black hair, blue eyes and markings on his face two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his for head, Sesshomaru had no markings golden eyes that any girl could get lost in and white hair.

The more Kagome thought about Sin the more she thought him and Sesshomaru looked a lot a like they seemed to be build the same and the same age and when Sesshomaru Smiles it looks so small it reminds her for Sin's smirk.

'But that's impossible…Sin isn't Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru has a lot of work as a teachers aid…he doesn't have time to be a rock star and fill out interviews and sleep as well as tour and have concerts plus be a 22 year old teachers aid and take part time college courses…no human is that strong. And anyone would brake under that pressure.

Kagome looked up and Saw 8 pairs of eyes staring at her; she took out her headphones and said, "What?"

"We've been callin' you for like the past 5 minutes…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said they could probably get us backstage passes to meet Demon Lovers! Isn't that just UGHTASTIC!" Sango said wildly as she used her made up word.

"Sango you need to lay off the sugar…" Sesshomaru said expressionless,

"You so have a stick shoved up your ass Sessho! I mean do you ever smile!? I bet if you did your face would brake!" Sango yelled in annoyance seeing as he busted her happiness bubble.

"I think it would be awesome to see Demon Lovers! I'll get to ask Sin all types of questions!" Kagome said after a while of thinking,

"Yea…I'll bet the first question would be do you have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said in a high-pitched voice,

"You really…really don't wanna live do you?" Kagome said glaring daggers at her classmate.

"Calm down Kagome we don't need two people here with massive brain loss." Sesshomaru said,

"Yea!" Miroku said agreeing with him, "Wait…" he paused when he caught on to what Sesshomaru said,

Sango, Kagome and Sesshomaru all laughed, well Sango and Kagome laughed Sesshomaru smirked/small smiled.

**_TBC…_**

_**AN:**_ _**okay well that's the end of the first part of this story the songs that were used so far were Whispers in the Dark by Skillet, Animals by Nickleback, and Until the day I die by Story of the Year. These three songs are very very awesome so check them out and please please review the more you do the faster the next part will be out! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_ _Okay I know it hasn't been that long since I update but I'm sorry I got school as I said before so yea its been hard to start off the from where I left off from especially when Idea's are coming to me left and right to make another story…_**

_**I do not own Inuyasha, Fuse, or any of the songs used in this Story!**_

_**Well enough of my talk here's part 2 for those of you that have been waiting on it!**_

_Part 2_

2 weeks passed and Sango and Kagome were sitting in Sango's living room glued to the television set.

"Man…when is it coming on!! It said at 5:00 pm its now almost 6:00 pm now!" Sango said anxiously.

"Are u sure it was 5:00?" Kagome questioned,

"Yea Jax's Magazine said 5:00/6:00c" Sango said,

Kagome stared at her friend, "Sango it sometimes amazes me how stupid you could be I swear…" Kagome said still looking at the tv.

They both were on edge Demon Lovers were doing an Interview on Fuse and they didn't want to miss a moment of it. They saw Sin, Envy, Lust, Pride, and Wrath sitting down on a couch and watched as Steven sat next to them.

"Hey everybody out there if you didn't know this is the band Demon Lovers." He said, the studio audience when wild.

"You guys out there went online and posted the questions you wanted to ask the band, now why don't we jump right into the questions…shall we?" Steven said facing the band.

"This is directed toward all of you…how old are you really?" He asked them.

"I'm just about 15 years old." Wrath said looking at the camera his blue eyes sparking and his white teeth gleaming, "I'm 17 so is Envy over here." Lust said smirking which Sango promptly Squealed, "HE'S OUR AGE AWESOME!!"

"I'm 22." Sin, Said smiling a little bit. Kagome looked at Sins lips as if interested by them. 'He very will could be Sesshomaru…but his features look so real…it can't be.' she thought almost missing that Pride said he was 21.

"What do you look for in a girl? This is for Lust…" Steven said,

"I look for a girl who's outgoing, a bit loud, smart, funny, playful, brown hair and brown eyes and also she has to have a very hot body." He said smirking again,

Sango looked at Lust in awe… "Kagome…the…He…Me…" She said forcing out the words.

"Yea everything Lust said pretty much pointed to you." Kagome said, "Now shut up!"

Sango frowned and was about to snap when she heard Sin Speak.

"What would I do on a date with the one I love…I would take her some where private and sing to her or say nothing at all as we watched the sun go down and the stars light up the night sky." He said in a soft silky voice.

Kagome was in awe that's what she would love to do for a first date…she only just told Sango that a few days ago in Study Hall.

"Okay again this is for Sin…What do you look for in a young woman?" Steven asked,

"Well, Someone that is not afraid to speak her mind, nice too look at, some sort of creativeness to her personality, and dark hair." Was all Sin said,

Kagome almost fainted; Sin and Lust were like describing her and Sango! She couldn't look away from the tv, which was a good thing cause it looked like he was staring right into her soul with his dark blue eyes.

"What sort of hobbies do you have Envy other then drumming?" Steven asked,

"Well I like to draw, skateboard, swim, chill…regular Teen stuff, I don't want being a well known drummer to change anything about who I am." He said, Envy was almost a splitting image of Sin only his eyes were light blue and his hair was a bit wilder and his bangs a bit longer.

"Pride if there was one thing you could have in the world what would it be?" He asked,

Pride looked thoughtful for a moment then said sadly, "It would be to see my brothers again…"

Everyone knew Pride's story he had 3 brothers who all died from a car crash, is what was heard but no one knew the real cause.

Sango and Kagome's eyes both filled up with tears for the guy it must have been sad to lose three important members of your family in an instant.

"Okay we'll be taking a short brake and when we come back the Band promised 3 songs from their new CD that will be in stores before there tour this up coming winter." Steven said and it went to a commercial.

"Well, at least Pride knew has family for a short while…I never knew mine." Sango said sadly as the two friends sat on the couch.

"My Family all but kicked me out when Kikyo the golden child was born…they never wanted me...though I am the oldest." Kagome said,

"But, they seem so nice…" Sango said she spent a night a few days ago.

"Seem so yea…but when no ones around, they aren't really nice people, my aunt, my cousin, and grandpa they are the nicest people I know and I wish I could see them…" Kagome said softly thinking about to when she was with her aunt, cousin, and grandfather.

_**Flash Back**_

**"_Sota!" she yelled with a smile on her face as she cased after the 5 year old, "I'm gonna get you!"_**

**"_No your not Kags!!" He yelled laughing,_**

_**They chased each other around the big tree in the yard, until Kagome fell and pulled her little cousin on her stomach to rest. He was breathing hard and looking up at the leaves.**_

**"_I wish you were my sister Kags…I miss you when you go home." He said softly turning to face her. His brown eyes filled with sadness, he almost looked as if he'd cry._**

**"_I miss you too Sota," She said ruffling his black hair she smiled when he giggled._**

_**They continued to look at the clouds whisking by, "Kagome!"**_

_**The two looked up and saw a sad Kira walking towards her,**_

**"_Yes Auntie Kira?" Kagome said getting up and pulling Sota up with her._**

**"_Keiko wants you home now." She said softly._**

**"_What? No…Kags just got here she can't leave yet!" Sota yelled crying he clung to her, "Please, Kags don't leave me please...I promise not to bug you any more just don't go!" He begged and pleaded as tears fell from his eyes._**

**"_I'm sorry Sota but I have to…you know I'll come back though right…" She said looking the little boy in the eyes. She wiped his tears away, "Right." She said firmly,_**

_**All he could do was nod the tears were still flowing just slower.**_

**"_And you know, I'll miss you bugging me I don't mind it." She said flashing him a smile, Sota wiped his eyes and looked at her and nodded again._**

_**As Kagome and Kira walked into the house Kagome turned to her Aunt, "They don't want me to come back do they?" she said sadly,**_

_**Kira nodded feeling her heart brake, "Keiko said…if you didn't they wouldn't let you get the trust fund money."**_

**"_I DON'T WANT IT!" Kagome said as angry tears fell, _**

**"_You need it Kagome," Kira said, "In 1 more year you'll be old enough to have your money and then you can see Sota and me again."_**

**"_But…I can't…" Kagome cried,_**

**"_Yes you can." Kira said hugging Kagome, "I always thought of you as a daughter Kagome…remember that."_**

_**Kagome nodded and walked out of the front door of the house she always thought of as home. 'I'll miss you mom…I'll miss you Sota…' she thought as she got in her car and drove away.**_

**End of Flashback**

Kagome felt tears fell her eyes as she remembered that, it's only been 5 month and she couldn't even call them. Sango watched her friend with sad eyes knowing it wasn't the time to question what was wrong. 'She'll talk when she's ready.' She reminded her self in her mind.

"We're Back!" Steven said, the Band was on a stage with everything set up.

"This song is called Memory" Sin said, and picked up the mic and smirked,

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Cannot be your enemy.  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything._

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

The Camera was all on Pride as he jammed in his Guitar solo he was playing like the pro they knew he was, it then Shifted to Envy who was banging on the Drums with a weird smirk on his face.

_This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory? x2_

Pride and Envy went together to the beat till the end, the camera then showed the studio audience was all on there feet whistling and cheering the band on.

Sin, smiled and to the people at home it looked like he really loved being on stage, and singing his heart out to all his fans. It was something he truly loved to do, and he was glad to be sharing with everyone.

Kagome and Sango were all up on the tv screen as the band played there new song.

"Oh My God…" Was all Sango could utter,

"I Know…" Kagome countered,

The two girls were in awe of the first new song to reach their ears and they loved it.

"Okay this next song is one that Lust actually wrote…" Sin said and then got really to sing again.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me_

Here Pride stepped up and played softly as if loving his guitar…

_Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

Envy hopped up a bit to bang on the drums harder…as the song got a bit faster.

_  
I'm so addicted too all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me_

_Yeah_

The showed Pride again playing with Envy…then Lust and Wrath were shown jamming as well.

_I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than  
Just making love again_

_It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away,_

_I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe  
It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything when you're loving me  
Yeah  
When you're loving me_

The Camera went back to Sin and all the girls were looking at him he was holding his mic and was singing with so much passion and lust everyone could feel it. They were all addicted to the Lyrics and his mouth forming the words.

Then the song got slower again…

_  
How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me_

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
It's not like anything_

They showed the whole band from over head it was just amazing how good they were it was always a pleaser watching the five play.

_  
I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me_

_Or the sound you make with every breath  
You take it's not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you_

When the song ended all the girls in the audience were all screaming and yelling and some of them even threw there bra at Sin who if anything smirked at Lust how Smirked at the Camera.

Kagome and Sango were both blushing red, that song was so perverted but it had so much emotion in it that they were just in awe and a little bit embarrassed cause they were both imaging the things in that song.

"Lust is soo a pervert." Kagome said softly.

"Yea…" Sango sighed, "He is…"

Kagome looked at her friend and saw a dreamy lustful look on her face.

"EWWW!" Kagome said grinning.

Sin and the band was gearing up to play the last song of the night,

"Okay this is the Name of the Album which I hope all of you will pick up when it comes out on December 12 before we start our tour." He smirked at the crowed licked his lips and started to sing,

Lust and Pride started to play together, and then all of a sudden Sin sang.

_Daddy's girl's kissing herself in the mirror  
Supposed to be tucked into bed just fine  
That was before the decision to dial my number  
I said pick up the phone and call sometime_

Lust and Pride got back-to-back and started to play together

And after a while Sin stepped away from the mic and yelled "WAH!" then started singing again…

_In your white room those windows are the way to the dimensional  
I can show you where it goes princess_

Sin then got all close up to the mic his blue eyes staring into the Camera again…to which Kagome went wild at.

_  
Look at those crazy eyes  
It's Monday but this is no ordinary high  
'Cause even when it's wrong it's right  
It's Monday but this is no ordinary high_

Wrath's green hair seemed to cling to his head as he kept up on the keys.Lust and Pride were going together perfectly with the sound of there guitars, and Envy was just chilling with his drums as he played with style and his parts came up.

_  
As we ride and ride it'll only get clearer  
Daddy's girl isn't coming home tonight  
But your morphine lips are gonna be a painkiller_

At this part Sin put his right hand out and pulled it back in a fist as slowly as if to get his point across.

_  
I said this is no ordinary high_

_Accidental overdose and it feels like it's intentional  
I can show you how it goes princess_

_Look at those crazy eyes  
It's Monday but this is no ordinary high  
'Cause even when it's wrong it's right  
It's Monday but this is no ordinary high_

Sin then got ready to get louder at this next part…

_  
Daddy'll be worried  
He locks up his baby dolls yeah  
Daddy'll be worried  
From the windows she will fall_

_Look at those crazy eyes  
It's Monday but this is no ordinary high  
'Cause even when it's wrong it's right  
It's Monday but this is no ordinary high_

_  
Ordinary high (ordinary high)  
Ordinary high (ordinary high)_  
_This is no ordinary  
This is no ordinary  
This is no ordinary high_

Sin was shaking his head to the last parts of the song letting his slightly sweaty black hair whip around him the sweat in his hair made him look all the more hotter to Kagome.

He threw his head back and she saw how graceful he looked, he walked back a bit from the mic and smiled. He walked back and stated talking about the songs.

"The Last one is Ordinary High it's the name of our new album…Check it out." He said one last time in the mic waved and walked backstage, which the rest of the band followed.

Kagome and Sango were both yelling the same thing, "I HAVE TO GET THAT CD!!"

They were too busy talking to hear the show had ended not that they cared.

"I think Sin is the hottest guy in the band…" Kagome said knowing this was sure to get Sango steamed,

"LIKE HELL!! LUST IS!" Sango said angry in her deep brown eyes.

"Please…He's so hot he makes Hell look like a cold vac spot!" Kagome said her Icy blue eyes staring back at her friend.

"Whatever!" Sango said picking up a pillow and smacking Kagome in the head with it, and thus a pillow fight broke out.

Kagome was going to bed at Sango's house again, Sango lived alone cause she was 18 and had no parents her whole family was wiped out by a some sort of super drug that was suppose to help you never get sick again but the pill ate up the white blood cells in their bodies and they died from common things like a cold. Sango wasn't to take them because she wasn't old enough sadly her mother was pregnant at the time with Sango's little brother.

Kagome laid in the guest bedroom listening to another Demon Lovers song…

_Sigh Look... _

_I know we've been friends for a while now... _

_But, I just feel like I can confess to you... '_

_It's gonna be hard but..._

_Alright here it goes..._

_Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest,_

_and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.  
Girl imagine if you needed advise about some other guy, _

_I'm the one that comes to mind.  
Not trynna' hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend, _

_just trynna' to make sure I'm that body that you call your man…  
And anytime you need a shoulder, it yours night or day, _

_but what I'm tryna' say is, I wanna be..._

_The last one you call late at night..._

_First one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,_

_wanna be one that ain't gon' hurt you, _

_I…wanna be yeah... wanna be yeah.  
Be the man makin' your girls jealous, _

_be the guy shutin' down all da fellas _

_wat eva u need girl it's all on me.  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover. _

_Girl, I wanna be..._

_Would it be cool,_

_would you mind if I called you my boo, _

_what if the next whip u was pushin' was the one I bought for you.  
Can I be the one that meets your pops _

_and take your mama shoppin', _

_be the only one that I...Wait  
Have you thought about it, _

_wait, really thought about it? _

_Maybe you should take some time call your girls _

_and talk about it, yeah.  
'Cause I done already made up my mind, _

_don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,_

_I wanna be..._

_The last one you call late at night..._

_First one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to, _

_wanna be one that ain't gon' hurt you, _

_I wanna be, yeah... wanna be, yeah.  
Be the man makin' your girls jealous, _

_be the guy shutin' down all da fellas _

_wat eva u need girl it's all on me.  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover._

_Girl, I wanna be..._

_Put me on your screen saver,_

_all over your myspace and, _

_make me one of your top favorites, _

_that's where I wanna be...  
The one you cryin' for, stand up for and fightin' for..._

_wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl..._

_Cross my heart hope to die,_

_on everything that's good, _

_I'm a do you right, show you right, get this understood.  
Cross my heart hope to die,_

_on everything that's good, _

_I'm a do you right show you right, _

_get this understood...  
I Wanna Be_

_The last one you call late at night..._

_First one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to, _

_wanna be one that ain't gon' hurt you, _

_I wanna be yeah... wanna be yeah.  
Be the man makin' your girls jealous, _

_be the guy shutin' down all da fellas _

_wat eva u need girl it's all on me.  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover. _

_Girl, I wanna be..._

Kagome Smiled and thought of Sesshomaru…He was the one she really wanted to be with…She was crushing on Sin but she knew that would never happen…but Sesshomaru was…her friend, her crush…her love.

'I think I do Love Sesshomaru…and I know soon, I have to tell him.' She thought with a smile on her face as she turned on her side and went to sleep.

_TBC…_

_**AN:well that's the end of the 2nd part tell me what you think? I'm not so sure how long I should make this story and if you have any comments I'm sure I'll need them! Also the songs that were used in this part were **Memory by Sugarcult, Addicted by Saving Abel, Ordinary High by City Sleeps and I Wanna Be by Chris Brown**. Those are some good songs check 'em out and Please review! Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_**Okay well here is part three and I hope all my readers enjoy it because it took me hours and forever.**_

_**I do not own any songs that were used in this part either!**_

_Part 3_

December 12 rolled around quickly Sango and Kagome where the first two in line to get the new Demon Lovers CD.

"Can you believe that we had to wait 2 ½ months for this piece of gold!?" Sango asked as she picked up the CD.

The graphics on the CD were Black and Red and you could see all the band members on it in front was Sin with his hands in black leather pants pockets it looked as if he was shrugging he was also wearing a black leather vest with a white shirt underneath that made him have the bad boy image.

Envy was on his left with his tongue stuck out and a drumstick in his left hand while his right hand was around Sin's neck he was wearing a black tee shirt with DL in blood red on it and some blue jeans.

Wrath was next to Envy he had on a Red and black skullcap and black jeans with a red vest on he had his arms crossed and was looking up.

Lust was on Sin's right side he had on a red vest with no shirt on underneath and black jeans he was looking away from the photo with a smirk on his face.

Pride was next to Lust he looked the saddest of all the others he was looking right at the camera with a pout wearing a Red Shirt that had black stripes going down the side and some blue jeans.

Above their heads with the words Ordinary High in Red Loopy letters. If you flipped it over to the back you could see this red Splatter paint thing that was on the bottom right corner and on the upper left corner and the list of 18 songs.

"I can't wait to listen to My December!" Sango said excitedly,

"Yea some of these songs are so totally badass dude!" Kagome said looking at her cd as they walked to Sango's house.

As they rounded the corner to Sango's house they saw a black Mercedes Benz in front of the house.

"Shit…" Kagome said softly,

There was a woman lent against the tainted black windows of the car smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Sango…I'll umm meet you up stairs." Kagome said looking at the woman with blank eyes.

"Okay…" Sango said uneasily, as she saw Kagome walk over to her mother.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked none to kindly.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" The woman said calmly throwing the bud to the ground and looking at Kagome.

"You aren't my mother…" Kagome was cut off.

"I am so your mother…and I have been for almost 18 years. You should be happy that you were born into such a well known family…though you are ungrateful…and you wonder why your father and I favor Kikyo over you…" She scuffed and kept talking, " at least Kikyo is smart enough to get into college 2 years earlier."

Kagome didn't say a word but just glared at her mother for a moment. "What do you want any way?" she asked,

Keiko stared at her daughter, her brown eyes held sadness. "He left us…"

"I knew he would…father was as much as of a ass wipe as you!" Kagome said, she didn't even see her mother move but soon Kagome was holding her right cheek.

"You will NOT…Talk about your father that way!" Keiko said her cool mask slipping, and anger shining in her eyes.

"Is this all you wanted! To tell me that father left you!" Kagome yelled,

"He took most of the money as well…we are damn near broke, I came to tell you to move out. I don't want you anywhere near Kikyo and I…" she said, walking away from Kagome to the driver's side of the car. "Your money is safe…at least for now, but you are not my daughter…" She got into the car and rolled down the window. "You got your wish…" was the last thing she said before driving off.

Kagome was numb as she watched the car zoom down the street.

'this is what I wished for…it was what I wanted…so why…why do I feel so empty.' Kagome thought as she stood there for a moment, when her cell went off.

"H-hello?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Kagome…"

"Sesshomaru, hey what's up?" she said with fake cheer.

"Cut the crap Kagome what's going on?" He asked with concern.

"…"

"Fine…I'm coming to get you, I know you're at Sango's I'll be there in a few minutes." He said and the phone when dead.

Kagome was turning around to go back into the apartment when a dark blue BMW pulled up to her.

The window rolled down as she walked over to the car, "Get in." He said firmly, Kagome opened the door and got in without hesitation. And she heard a song playing…

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

_  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed_

_And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
_

_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
_

_And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you_

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere_

_To go to  
Give it all away  
_

_To have someone  
To come home to_

_This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed_

_  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that_

_  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed_

_  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you_

_And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

Kagome said in silence listening to the song knowing it was by Demon Lovers, she knew Sin's voice any and everywhere, the song related to how she was feeling right now. Well almost, she still didn't want to take back anything she said to her family.

They stopped in a secret place only Sesshomaru and Kagome knew about, it was a lake with a waterfall. It was their special place. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of the car and they just stood by the lake until Sesshomaru couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong…Cause when I called you on the phone you sounded broken…" As soon as the word broken left Sesshomaru's lips Kagome was un his arms crying her eyes out. Sesshomaru just held her close to his chest whispering softly that everything will be okay…and that she had him.

Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes still swimming with tears, "I-I should be happy…I can see Sota and Kira again…and have the family I always wanted…" She paused, "Why am I still sad then that they kicked me out…that they never wanted me in the first place."

"I believe you already know the answer to this Kagome." He said softly, " No matter how horrible they treated you they were still your family and you still had a home…now it's as if they kicked you out of their life. It still came as a shock to you thou you already knew this was coming."

She looked down and nodded in his chest, "Your right Sesshomaru, You always were right…" She looked back up at him, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru just held her close to him, 'If it was up to me Kagome I would never let you go.' He thought as she stroked her hair. He then pulled the remote to the radio out of his back pocket and turned back on the CD.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, yeah  
(Asking why)_

_I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind_

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why (Asking why)  
I'll run away with you by my side (by my side)  
I'll run away with you by my side_

_(Close my eyes Let the whole thing pass me by)  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, yeah  
(Asking why)_

_Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find._

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side (by my side)  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

_(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)_

_So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you (x2)_

_by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

At this point Kagome and Sesshomaru moved to laying on the front of his car, "You know I never took you as a Demon Lovers fan." Kagome said looking over at him,

"You never asked me…why do you think I can get you backstage passes to the next concert." He said softly,

"I never really thought about it…" Kagome said looking back at the top of the trees. 'Come on Kagome…Its now or never…' she thought in her mind.

"Sesshomaru…" She started but then the next song on the CD started and she never got to finish cause she was swept up in Sin's lyrics or most likely Lust's lyrics.

_Let's keep the fire tape on, _

_we'll keep our hands hot  
I cannot get that ace so _

_let me see a face card drop  
We can play the field, if it feels right  
Or we can spin the wheel_

_and roll the dice for midnight  
All that matters to me girl,_

_win or lose  
Is an x-rated complete swirl of me and you  
So if you want to see the show,_

_just come with me baby_

_I will show you how I roll_

_Let's burn this filthy town_

_straight into the ground _

_with our dirty looks and glances  
Come on, can you hear us now, _

_as we rock you, _

_shock you,_

_drop you,_

_and make you want it more? Ohhhh ohh_

_And we're gonna risk it all_

_for the weekend  
Cause I've been needing this time off _

_and everybody's drinking  
You get excited,_

_you can't hide it when you hit the floor  
The after party won't get started _

_till bout three or four  
So when you see me from across the room, _

_girl you know what to do  
Can you get me in the mood?_

_Let's burn this filthy town_

_straight into the ground _

_with our dirty looks and glances  
Come on, can you hear us now, _

_as we rock you,_

_shock you,_

_drop you, _

_and make you want it more?_

_  
Let's burn this filthy town_

_straight into the ground _

_with our dirty looks and glances  
Come on, can you hear us now, _

_as we rock you, _

_shock you, _

_drop you,_

_and make you want it more?_

_(Lets go) I'll make you want this  
And make you want it more  
You keep on suckin' me, suckin' me in  
To make me want it more  
You keep on suckin' me, suckin' me in_

_Let's burn this filthy town_

_straight into the ground _

_with our dirty looks and glances  
Come on, can you hear us now, _

_as we rock you,_

_shock you,_

_drop you,_

_and make you want it more?_

_  
Let's burn this filthy town _

_straight into the ground_

_with our dirty looks and glances  
Come on, can you hear us now, _

_as we rock you,_

_shock you,_

_drop you, _

_and make you want it_

_  
Rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it  
Rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it_

Kagome was laughing that song was pretty good and she could tell just by the lyrics that Lust was the one that made the song. She was even more shocked when she head a deep laughter coming from right beside her.

'Wow…Sesshomaru's laugh is so…masculine and addicting..' she thought with blush on her cheeks.

He then stopped and looked at her, "I do laugh you know, I'm not an icicle as Sango and the two idiots think I am."

"I never said or thought such things, I think your laugh is really…sexy." She said blushing,

Sesshomaru smirked at the comment, "So there was something you wanted to tell me?" he asked and this time he shut off the radio so he could hear Kagome.

"Oh…um right…Sesshomaru…we've been years for friends…I mean friends for years and I-I…" Kagome started, 'oh great I've waited for this moment and now I get tongue tied what the hell is the matter with me!' she thought. She didn't even get a chance to finish before she felt a finger to her lips.

"Kagome…I think I know where you're going with this…I wanted to be the first to tell you though." He said, he then lowered his finger and looked straight in her eyes.

"I don't know when, or how long but I have fallen in love with you…I cant stop thinking about your beautiful eyes, smile and personality…when ever I'm around you I feel happy…so I want to ask you, will you please be my girlfriend." He said

Kagome was shocked, no she was stunned, "Yes." she said and smiled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Sesshomaru smiled at her and then kissed her right there on his car, when they pulled apart he was still smiling.

"I have to tell Sango!" Kagome said with joy.

"Yea, I know...so you guys can gossip about how hot you think I am." He said arrogantly,

Kagome scuffed at this comment, "Nope, its to tell her how wrong she was…your face didn't crack when you smiled she now owes me 50 bucks!" Kagome said overjoyed,

Sesshomaru glared at her and then pulled her closer so he could kiss her again. Maybe it was to shut her up and maybe it was just cause he wanted to kiss her, Kagome would never know.

As it got darker outside Sesshomaru decided to drive Kagome back to Sango's house…when they got to the door of Sango's apartment Sesshomaru gave her another kiss on the lips then walked away smirking as he saw the dazed look on her face.

"Don't forget…in two weeks time is the concert!" He yelled as he got into his car, 'and I can't wait to show you the real me.' He thought as he drove away.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: **_**well that's the it so far tell me what you think! And please review I'm trying to see if I should keep going or if I should stop in the next part so your reviews matter! The songs in this part were **__My December by Linkin Park, Echo by Trapt and Insurance? By the Higher.__** Check them out they're really cool songs!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_**okay well it took me like forever to think about how I was gonna show everyone the Demons true identities…I hope I did it well! Now here's part 4 I hope you like it and remember I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use in my fic!**_

_Re-cap_

_As it got darker outside Sesshomaru decided to drive Kagome back to Sango's house…when they got to the door of Sango's apartment Sesshomaru gave her another kiss on the lips then walked away smirking as he saw the dazed look on her face._

"_Don't forget…in two weeks time is the concert!" He yelled as he got into his car, 'and I can't wait to show you the real me.' He thought as he drove away._

_**Part 4**_

Kagome was so excited she ran to the door and up the stairs, "SANGO!! YOU'LL NEVER G-…WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled when she walked into the living room, and saw that Sango wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey Kagome…I guess I'll be…um…leaving see ya at school Sango." Miroku said rushing out of the apartment.

"Kagome, I didn't think you where coming back and all…" Sango stated with a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay…what the hell was that about?" She asked confused,

"Well…Miroku came by saying he had something Important to tell me, he said it was very big. I just thought he was being a pervert as usual, but he looked serious, so we were sitting down. None of us where talking until he started, he was like…Sango…look you mean a lot to me…and I want to tell you something. I've been keeping this quiet for so long…I'm…but I never gave him a chance to finish, I kissed him and told him that I loved him too. At first he seemed stunned but smiled and said yes I love you Sango I have for a while! And now where a couple!" She said excitedly.

"Sango…That's great! I knew you guys would get together sooner or later!" Kagome said, with a bright smile on her face. 'I don't think that's that he was gonna tell her…but at least she's happy either way!' Kagome thought,

"Oh, umm…yea Kagome what did you want to tell me?" Sango asked remembering her first outburst.

"That, Sesshomaru and I are a couple…but also I haven't any where to stay…my mom kicked me out of the house today that's why she was here earlier…" Kagome said somberly.

"Oh Kagome…I'm so sorry! You know you can stay here as long as you'd like to!" Sango said, "and I wont take no for an answer!" she finished with strongly.

"You have so many mood swings Sango, I don't even know who you are sometimes." Kagome said grinning.

"Whatever." Sango said pouting,

I took Kagome a few days to move what little of her things into the guest room of Sango's apartment, with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku's help of course.

"I don't get why the hell I had to help, I don't even like the wench!" Inuyasha growled as he lugged a heavy box into her room. After that comment he didn't talk much cause Kagome kicked him in the balls, which made him fall to the ground and drop the box on his head.

When Kagome was all settled into her new room, she felt more at home already more then she ever did with her so-called family.

"Sango…I'm gonna go out for a bit." Kagome called as she grabbed her keys from the living room table and rushed out the door. She jumped into her Mustang and drove off to a place she felt she hadn't been in years.

Kagome walked up the stone steps and knocked on the green door hoping they were home.

"Hello?" a voice called from the other side of the wooden green door. Kagome didn't answer. The person from behind the door opened it, and was shocked to be staring into the blue eyes of her daughter.

"Kira…Keiko said I wasn't her daughter anymore and that she didn't want me near her and Kikyo so…I guess that means I can come and see you guys now." Kagome said with a sad smile,

Kira was crying her brown eyes out at the sight of Kagome; she thought she wouldn't get to see her in years…it certainly felt like it. She pulled Kagome in a tight hug, and was so happy her daughter was finally home.

"Come in Kagome…we'll surprise Sota, he's been missing you terribly, he wont even let me say your name around him." Kira said sadly," He was so sad when you left…He thought it was his fault."

Kagome looked down, "I-I should go talk to him."

Kira nodded and called Sota from his room; he walked into the living room shoulders slumped and frowning. "Yes mom…" He paused when he saw Kagome. He froze, "Kags…are you really back this time…to stay longer…" He asked crying," Please say you'll stay longer…I promise I'll be a good boy…Just don't leave again…k"

Kagome couldn't stand this, she went over to him and got on her knees and hugged her little cousin. 'No…I'm hugging my little brother.' She thought as she hugged him, "I told you I would be back Sota…nothing will keep us apart...Remember."

He nodded into her shoulder, "You're my big sister Kags no matter what anyone says." He said softly.

She smiled in his hair, " and you are my little brother…" she then pulled away from him and saw a big smile on his cute little face. "Oh, and one more thing…" she tapped him on the shoulder and stood up. "You're It!" she then ran out the back door with Sota giggling after her.

Kira watched her two children play in the yard much like those 6 months ago, only this time she wouldn't have to face the tears, and heart ach…that phone call had cause. She also thought about her father, who had been in the hospital, and had been laid to rest only a few days before. Keiko didn't show for the funeral, and there was no doubt that Kagome knew nothing about his death. 'I'll tell her soon just not now…not when she just found happiness again.

Kagome stayed with Kira and Sota for a whole week and few days, telling them about Sesshomaru, Sango and what happened between her and Keiko again. Kira offered her a place to stay but Kagome declined, She liked living with Sango…and she promised to bring Sesshomaru by after much begging and pleading.

"Mom, Sota…I'll see you in a week or two, okay!" Kagome said with a bright smile,

"Okay dear, don't be a stranger." Kira said softly hugging her.

"Bye, Big sis!" Sota yelled with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Kagome got in her car and sped to Sango's house, Kagome walked up the stairs and heard Sango rushing around the apartment.

"Hey Sango! I told you I would be stay…what's going on?" Kagome asked when she saw Sango was dressed in a Black DL shirt.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sango yelled, "WE HAVE A CONCERT TO GO TOO IN LIKE 2 HOURS!!"

"Shit…I actually forgot…" Kagome said hitting her forehead,

Sango looked dumbfounded, "YOU FORGOT THE ONE CONCERT OF WHICH WE HAVE KICK ASS BACK STAGE PASSES FOR!! GET DRESSED NOW!!" Sango yelled,

Kagome rushed to her room and grabbed her red DL shirt and ripped jeans and rushed to the bathroom. When she was ready her and Sango hit the concert, again they were both front row center. Best seats ever, and they couldn't wait till the concert started.

The Concert started off differently then normally…the band walked out on stage, but the lights where all off. No one knew what was going on, everyone thought there was a technical glitch or something.

"I know you're probly wondering why the lights aren't on at the moment…we'll slowly show you the reason." came the silky voice of Sin, the crowed was yelling, and screaming at the band even thought they didn't even play anything.

"I wrote this song for someone special, and I hope she hears it…" Sin said, Kagome felt eye on her, but she couldn't tell for sure. She just smiled and closed her eyes just to hear the song…there was an acoustic guitar starting then Lust's base…and the song started…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

The song got louder as well as the music…it was a slow and touching song…everyone could feel the emotions.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive_

It got louder again; Sin's voice was soothing the whole crowd at this point.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

There was a solo with the acoustic guitar, the base, and the drums it was just the music playing, but it wasn't like there was words need for this part. Everyone just felt the music, and let it play…they heard Pride's guitar tearing things up. It had to be one of the best songs Kagome had ever heard, she was actually crying as it slowed again…the Sin pretty much yelled the next words.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

The lights slowly cut on Pride, he looked the same as always his bluish black hair in a long ponytail braid, bluish purple eyes starring into the crowed with a determined look on his face, then Wrath who's hair was now, what looked to be a natural orange color his green eyes staring at his fingers as he played, and what looked like a blue flame in the middle of his forehead.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

The lights cut on Envy, his hair was a silvery gray color, and his eyes were a honey gold color. He had twin dog ears on his head, and a fang poking out of his lips in a odd dog type smirk. His look was finished up with one bluish slash mark on each of his cheek.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

Next up was Lust; his hair was now jet-black, and his eyes a cool purple color. He had a light blue rosary on his neck, and a purple cloth like glove on his right arm; he was looking right at Sango with a sad yet happy look.

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

And lastly the lights shown on Sin, His long black hair was now a bright and shining silver color and his eyes that were a normal blue where now like molten gold; he had two magenta strips on his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on his for head. As He sung the last line you could clearly see the fangs in his mouth.

Kagome smiled up at Sin or better yet Sesshomaru, she slowly looked over at Sango, and saw she was happy yet pissed off.

"Now you know why we are called Demon Lovers…" was all Sin said into the mic, the stadium was all in shock, but also wowed at their new looks. They cheered, and applauded their look which made Sin smiled and Sango look shocked, "Okay now that that's over lets get this concert started!" he yelled, he put his acoustic guitar away, and started moving his head to the beat of Lust and Pride's guitars.

_Bones (bones) (bones)  
Bones (bones) (bones)  
Bones (bones) (bones)  
Bones (bones) (bones)_

_They talked about you  
Like you were a piece of cake  
One that tasted  
Just like a sugar snowflake  
(They would beg for their lives)_

_Still all their parts would break (would break)  
See my own reflection  
On your tongue  
From this kiss there is nowhere to run  
To run to run to run_

_Bones  
The boys are probably  
Way to tough to get hurt  
Bones  
Now we all cry  
Like little girls_

_So now I guess  
It's my turn to get butterflies  
When you smile  
But unlike them I will realize  
(It's better when you're at the graveyard)  
With mirrors in the skies  
You were gonna hurt me  
So bad tonight  
From this kiss there is nowhere to hide  
To hide to hide to hide_

_Bones  
The boys are probably  
Way to tough to get hurt  
Bones  
Now we all cry  
Like little girls_

_(Little girls)  
Bones (bones)  
Under your bed  
Under your bed  
Then the boys get rest  
You were gonna hurt me  
You were gonna hurt me so bad_

_Bones (bones)  
The boys are probably  
Way too tough to get hurt  
Bones (bones)  
The boys are probably  
Way too tough to get hurt  
Tough to hurt  
Bones (bones)  
Now we all cry like little girls  
Like little girls_

_Bones (bones) (bones)  
Bones (bones) (bones)  
Bones  
Bones (bones)_

Sin was smiling after that song, it was one of their new ones, and he was so glad to finally get to be singing that one. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a smile she loved that he was her sin, the one she thought was Sin all along.

'I couldn't have wished for a better surprise!' she said in her head as she listened to the song he was sing.

"This next song was written by our own Wrath lets all give him a hand!" Sin yelled into the crowded, "You may have heard it on our CD!"

Envy was playing his drums along with Pride and Wrath with perfect harmony. Sin was so into the start he song with all his heart.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's Movin' it and  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care_

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
Now had to get up and he ain't comin home  
Now he's tryin' to forget her thats how he got wit her__  
When he first met her  
When they first got together_

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
Feel the beat_

_You got nothing to loose,  
Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one_

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_No  
No_

_Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good_

Sin was sweating slightly along with the rest of the band, "Okay now this next song where gonna sing is from Lust! HIT IT!"

Pride and Lust stated this one with Envy in the background playing quickly as if to catch up with the guitars.

_I made her from pieces of stars  
The ones that fell when you shot through  
A sky that burned not to return  
No other element would do  
Her soul was grown in the bathroom  
Her heart is just a red baloon  
I gave her lips from wild orchids  
When she came out of the cocoon_

_Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
I can barely see the sun  
Now it's blue  
I can barely see the sun  
Because she kissees like a prototype_

_I programmed her with eye color  
Majestic emerald green  
Uploaded with your attitude  
She will do it like a machine  
But no matter how hard I've tried  
She never smiles unless she's high  
And just like you  
Won't ever stop crying_

_Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
I can barely see the sun  
Now it's blue  
I can barely see the sun  
Because she kissees like a prototype_

_  
She kisses like a prototype of you_

Things slowed down a bit, and everything was soft. It was like a music video cause smoke was going around the feet of the band members it was totally cool for this type of song.

_Please come back and rescue me from the machines  
And I'll be wondering why you do it with somebody else  
Please come back and rescue me  
I've be wandering while you do it with somebody else_

_Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
I can barely see the sun  
Now it's blue  
I can barely see the sun  
She's a prototype of you  
Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
Not the real thing  
I can barely see the sun  
Now it's blue  
I can barely see the sun  
Because she kisses like a prototype  
Her she kisses like a prototype_

It ended with Pride going up with his guitar, then to the side and finally down. Lust doing the same only he was down, then went to the side, and ended up. Wrath was just playing…while Envy was jumping, and playing his drums with such forces some people thought he would break them. Sin was the angelic of all his band members; he looked like a fallen angel with his mic to his lips as he sung versus to the song.

'I can't wait till the concert is over so I can give Lust a piece of my mind!' Sango thought looking up at her boyfriend with awe and anger. Kagome was looking at Sin/Sesshomaru as if she was seeing him for the first time.

'I can't believe…this person…with so much passion and talent…wants a nobody like me.' She thought to herself as the song came to a close.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other briefly, this concert was just starting and when it ended something unforgettable was going to happen.

**AN: **_**That's it for part 4, I don't know if I should make 2 more parts or just 1…Review and please help me make up my mind! Like for real! The songs I used in this part where: **__Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Bones by City Sleeps, Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte, and Prototype by City Sleeps. __**All this songs kick ass so please listen to them at least once if ya wanna get the feel of the lyrics!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**An: **__okay I first want to say sorry for the long wait…I knew it would take me a while one cause of school and two cause its really really hard to come up with things for this story. I hope its alright it took me a long time to finish this part. I don't own any of the songs that are used in this fanfic…well enjoy part 5._

_**Re-Cap**_

_'I can't wait till the concert is over so I can give Lust a piece of my mind!' Sango thought looking up at her boyfriend with awe and anger. Kagome was looking at Sin/Sesshomaru as if she was seeing him for the first time._

_'I can't believe…this person…with so much passion and talent…wants a nobody like me.' She thought to herself as the song came to a close._

_Sango and Kagome looked at each other briefly, this concert was just starting and when it ended something unforgettable was going to happen._

**_Part 5_**

Sin or rather Sesshomaru was starting another new song and licked his lips much as always and Envy started on his drums and Wrath was doing something to his keyboard….

_I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds  
Strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind_

_Pretend that I am weightless  
And in this moment  
I am happy, happy_

_I… wish you were here  
I…wish you were here  
I… wish you were here  
I… wish you were…here_

_I lay my head unto the sand  
The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it  
I'm counting UFO's  
I signal them with my lighter  
And in this moment  
I'm happy, happy_

_I… wish you were here  
I… wish you were here  
I… wish you were here  
I… wish you were… here_

_The worlds a rollercoaster  
And I'm not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care, but  
My hands are busy in the air  
I'm saying_

_I… wish you were here  
I… wish you were……  
I… wish you were here  
I… wish you were here  
I… wish you were here…_

Some how when Sesshomaru licked his lips, Kagome couldn't help to think how sexy he looked at that moment…sweat slowly cascading down his neck and his pale chest.

'When did he become shirtless?' she thought to her self, in all actuality he wasn't shirtless, he was wearing a black leather vest with blue jeans and a chain on the side of his pants. His long silver white hair was untied and flowing down his back.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha or Envy, he had on a black shirt with blue slash marks across the chest, and blue jean shorts. Her eyes then went to Lust/ Miroku. He was wearing a blue mussle shirt with DL on it in black.

'there colors are different tonight…there wearing blue and black…those colors….' Kagome thought then her eyes went wide,

"Sango!" she yelled over the clapping and shoting of the audience,

"THEY'RE WEARING OUR FAVORITE COLORS!" Kagome screamed, and smiled so wide it looked as if the whole place was set a glow. If she'd looked on stage she would've seen Sesshomaru's smirk.

'Surprise, My Love.' Sesshomaru thought, then he got ready to sing the next song.

"Okay this song is another song she knows who she is and I wrote this a little while ago…" He said then nodded to Inuyasha who started off with the drums and he sung…

_You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
You are my wings to fly  
You are the wind beneath them  
I miss you every night, when I close my eyes  
You put your feelings down  
You stopped your tears you brought me love  
You held to my heart  
You held with hope to have me near  
Sometimes I close my eyes  
Sometimes I let my hunger rise  
I think of all you are, you are the love of my life_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands… x3_

_You reached me in my need  
Your rhythm flows under my skin  
I need you desperately,  
A sweet healing that will begin  
You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
My everything is you  
The very motions that I move  
And everything with richness  
The richness of the peace you bring_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands x3_

_  
Always… always you are with me… x4_

_All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands… x3_

_Love of my life…  
You are the…love of my life x4_

_You are the…_

_  
He comes to find you on your knees x4… Always…x3_

Sango was in such aw… 'I wish Miroku could sing like that to me…oh well he still looks super hot up there with his base….' Sango thought eyes shining as she looked at Miroku.

Sesshomaru knew this night was coming to a close so he looked over at his little brother, 'its time to sing it little bro…' Sesshomaru thought as he looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes; who just nodded slowly.

"Okay I'm gonna sing you something that's not even out yet! Its something me and the band came up with this morning but we hope you all like our effort." Sesshomaru said to the crowed, he heard a few shouts of WE LOVE YOU SIN! And grinned then got a soft almost sad look on his face, and started to sing with Lust's help…

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked a little sad as he sung the lyrics to the song. Then shook his head, and kept singing with even more feeling then before.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect…._

Envy, Pride, Wrath and Lust all played together for a little while like a mini instrumental.

_  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight…  
And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect…  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Sesshomaru always shook his head when he sung the last line as if he was truly sorry he couldn't be what his dad wanted him to be. Kagome knew that pain well it was something else she'd have to talk to him about.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Lust played him off again then Envy started again and Sin started to sing.

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be…_

_Perfect…_

Sesshomaru said the last line softly and sadly, everyone was on there feet, some people where crying and everyone was cheering.

"So I assumed you guys liked that!" he yelled, "It'll be out on our next CD! Look out for it…Have a safe drive!" he then walked off the stage followed by Inuyasha, Miroku, Pride and then Wrath. Before Sesshomaru yelled his farewell Kagome and Sango where back stage and waiting for there boys.

"That was one of the best we didn't what do u say freeze pop!" Pride said with a grin.

"I told you never to call me that." Sesshomaru said stepping back stage, he almost fell over from the force Kagome tackled him. They were both kissing with such force that Inuyasha had to cover Wrath's eyes.

"Hey get off me!" he yelled,

"Shut up runt, you shouldn't be seein' this any way." Inuyasha said with a smirk,

Sesshomaru and Kagome were broken apart from their heated kiss by a slap.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE LUST!?" Sango yelled as she stood over a fallen Miroku.

"Because I feared I'd be on the floor again." He said lowly, rubbing his cheek.

"What was that?" Sango asked with anger,

"Nothing my Love, Nothing at all!" Miroku said nervously,

"Come on guys lets finish this in our lounge." Pride said walking away having the group follow him.

Kagome and Sango walked into a room with 2 black leather couches and a red rug on the floor that was under a glass table. Around the room where mirrors and pictures of the band on tour as well as some posters of when they were on stage singing, over to the side was a tv with a PS2 hooked up and 4 games on the floor, and next to the was a mini refrigerator.

"So…I assume you know Inuyasha the idiot, Sesshomaru the popsicle, and Miroku the perv." Pride said, "Well, I guess that just leaves me…my names Bankotsu Takeshi"

"I know you Takeshi…you're the TA for Auto shop." Sango said,

"Yea, I've been keeping my cover so I couldn't really talk to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at school." He said,

"Fuck you! Like you're more the most important person ever! What about me!?" Wrath said in frustration. "No wonder they made your ass Pride!"

"Shut up Chum!" Bankotsu said getting up,

"Make me!" Wrath said stating also,

The others just sat back and watched the argument unfold.

"Do you guys always get into idiotic arguments like this all the time?" Sango asked almost ashamed,

Sesshomaru just nodded not really paying attention, Inuyasha and Miroku where egging the others on.

"So any way, what is your real name Wrath?" Kagome asked defusing the fight before it really got started,

"Ah Kagome I'm hurt…how could you not know me?" he said sadly,

"Shippo! SHIT!" Kagome said getting up and hugging the 15 year old,

"I knew you'd remember me sooner or later!" he said with a smile,

"It's been years since we lived next door to each other…I thought you were gone for good." she said happily,

"Yea well, I got emancipated and decided to use my money to get me a house which happened to be close to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they are like my older brothers have been since I moved next door to them when I was 13." He explained,

"I'm so happy things are working out for you now Shippy poo" she said smiling,

Shippo blushed bright red, "Kagome did you have to use my childhood name?"

"Apparently she had to Shippy poo." Inuyasha said batting his eyelashes, which made everyone laugh bout Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kagome.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Shippo said still blushing,

"What you gonna do about it Runt." Inuyasha said smirking,

They both promptly started arguing; Bankotsu was watching the two with amusing throwing in his two cents, which cause Shippo and Inuyasha to get even louder. Miroku and Sango where ignoring the three and talking about the time when they started to be a couple, He confused that he was going to tell her he was Lust and then ask her to be his girlfriend.

"See Sango I didn't want any secrets between us." He said grabbing her hands and looking her in the eyes, "Please forgive me for not telling you."

"I forgive you when I saw you on stage I could never stay mad at you." Sango said and then they started to kiss.

Sesshomaru and Kagome snuck out of the room unnoticed by any of the others, it seems Inuyasha challenged Shippo to beat him in Sonic Riders, because he was tired of doing nothing Bankotsu was to be the judge.

Sesshomaru led Kagome to the top of the arena; it was snowing lightly out side.

"Won't you get cold Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at his pale chest.

"No, I'll be fine, but I did manage to grab you a hoody so you wont get cold, he gave her a black hoody with DL on it in black.

"I got it made for you, it's a one of a kind…" He said, Kagome turned it around and saw, Sin's girl in the middle of the back that was also in blue.

"Its great Sessho…" she said putting it on, "Thanks" she said smiling.

"Sesshomaru…you know that last song you song…was that really what happened with your father?" she asked after awhile.

"Yes, in a way…" He said looking down,

"Will you tell me about it someday?" She asked softly.

"Someday...when…When I'm ready okay…" He said,

"Okay." She said making him look up, "When you're ready."

They looked at each other for the longest time stunning gold meet striking blue.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered now that they were inches apart from each other.

Kagome couldn't answer she was to busy staring at her perfect lips to understand the words they even came out of them. She put her hands on his chest and felt him shiver,

She licked her cold lips, "Are you cold Sessho…you shivered…" She said breathlessly, looking into his eyes.

"Not at all…" he said,

Kagome then grabbed his vest and pulled him into a kiss, they were kissing so hard that Kagome knew her lips would be swollen for days after the kiss was finished. They broke apart still looking into each others eyes Sesshomaru backed Kagome up so her back was on the wall of the door they use to get to the roof. He's golden eyes were clouded with lust, Kagome gasped, "S-Sesshomaru…" and then he kissed her.

Kagome felt her head spin; her legs automatically went around his waist and her arms around his neck, her hands were lost in his silky silver hair. This time when they broke apart Sesshomaru was smirking, "You look a bit flushed are you alright my love?" he asked,

It was true Kagome's face cheeks were red and her lips were swollen for the heated kissing session.

"I'm perfectly fine…" she said then noticed their position. "You can…ah let me go now…" she said blushing,

"Not a chance…plus we should be getting back to the others we have to leave soon." He said, opening the door.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Like this they'll probly think that…we…you know." She said,

"That we had sex on the roof in the snow…I don't think so, but your hair is beautiful with snow in it, makes you look even sexier my love." He said, and then kissed the side of her neck.

"Sess…homaru…you are a horny…dog." She said in breaths as he kissed and sucked her neck.

He grinned in her neck, "Thank you." He said, 'If only you knew Kagome, if only you knew.'

The couple walked back into the lounge and saw Sango sitting on the couch with Miroku's head in her lap, stroking his hair as they talked lightly. Inuyasha and Bankotsu where playing the PS2 and Shippo was asleep on the glass table.

"Okay guys lets go home." Sesshomaru said to the group, "Its almost 12."

"Alright then…WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha said at first then looked at the couple.

"Don't tell me you fucked her in the snow! HAVE YOU NO SHAME Popsicle!" Bankotsu yelled right after Inuyasha,

"Hey…what's going on...Oh…get it Sessho!" Shippo said with a wink when he saw Kagome in his arms and her legs around him.

"Damn I miss all the good stuff!" Miroku said, to which Sango pushed him off the couch and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Perv!" She shouted and kicked him,

Sesshomaru put Kagome down and said nothing, "Nothing happened you guys can we just go home I'm getting sleepy." Kagome said resting her head on Sesshomaru's arm.

"I bet you are tired" Shippo said with a purr,

"Shut up idiot." Inuyasha said, "Kagome would never have sex in a public place like that."

"I don't know Inuyasha she does look fairly tired," Miroku said getting up off the floor.

"Shut up the both of you nothing happened!" Kagome yelled, "Come on Sango lets go before I kill these idiots."

"She's spending to much time with Sesshomaru she called us idiots…" Miroku whispered to the others.

Kagome and Sango were walking out the door when she heard then turned around with a growl. She kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek then slammed the lounge door shut.

"Oh yea way to much time with Popsicle she's scary too." Bankotsu said shaking a bit,

"News flash Kagome has always been scary when she's mad." Inuyasha said, to which Shippo nodded his head too.

Sesshomaru just watched the four morons and shook his head, 'idiots…' he thought as he grabbed his keys and left the room as well.

At Sango's

"That was one of the best Demon Lovers concerts ever!" Sango shouted, and jumped up and down on her couch.

"I'll say…" Kagome said,

"So…what did happen between you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked curiously.

"Nothing Sango we just kissed."

" Well, looked like more."

"Shut up…what happened between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked,

"He…um..." Sango paused,

"What?" Kagome asked now very interested in the conversation.

"He asked me to marry him." Sango said softly.

_**TBC…**_

_**An: well that's the end of this part tell me what you think…I think the next chapter will be the last I don't know…the songs used in this part where: **__Wish you were here by Incubus, Falling in Love by Falling Up and Perfect by Simple Plan. __**Well thanks for reading. Oh yea and if you like this story you can check out my other Sesshomaru and Kagome story Meant to Be...I would like more reviews cause I dont know if its a good enough story I would be greatful to anyone that reads and reviews it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: **__Hello people, Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day, but it's getting harder and harder to come up with things for this story! That and I'm trying to keep my grades up! I'm so tired of School right now! Any ways on with the story…__**oh yea and there is a slight lime/lemon thing going on in the chapter…so be cool and I tired my best seeing as this is kinda my first one so don't flame it!!**_

_**Re-cap**_

"_Shut up…what happened between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked,_

"_He…um..." Sango paused,_

"_What?" Kagome asked now very interested in the conversation._

"_He asked me to marry him." Sango said softly._

_**Chapter 6**_

Kagome sat stunned, "What did you say?" She asked trying to contain all her emotions.

Sango sighed, "I told him…No…" she seemed almost sad,

"Why? I thought that was what you wanted?" Kagome asked confused,

"I would Love to marry Miroku I just don't think now is the right time, I feel as if we're rushing…"

"Sango we've both known the perv since 6th grade…we know everything about him…are you sure your just afraid things wont work out?" Kagome said unable to believe her friend.

"Maybe…I'm just…I told him…No, I needed to think about it first…and he took my hand and said, _"Sango my love…I'll wait for as long as I need too, I want you as my wife…"_ I almost cried Kagome, I love him so much but I'm afraid." Sango admitted with her eyes misting slightly,

Kagome hugged her friend as she cried softly, "Oh Sango, Miroku wouldn't leave you…I know your afraid of him leaving you or finding someone better, but he's not like that…he maybe a pervert but he would never abandon you…He loves you." Kagome said to her friend, "You're the best thing that has happened to him in a long time…you know what he's been through how his father was never around and his mother died…Your like the light in his life."

Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Thank you Kagome…I've thought enough, I'm gonna say yes…hopefully he'll still marry me."

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "You know he will!" Kagome then got up and grabbed her keys.

"Where, are you goin missy?" Sango said sitting up,

"I'm gonna go see Sessho…"

"I thought you where tired?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow,

"I was before…now, I'm not…plus this way Miroku can come over here…" Kagome said putting on her hoody, "and we both know you want that." She finished with a smirk as she headed to the door.

Sango blushed and picked up her house phone, as Kagome was walking out the door she heard, "Miroku…Could you come over to my house?"

She jumped in her car and drove to Sesshomaru's House, it was big cause it connected to Inuyasha's house it was like they lived in the same place but different wings of some big mansion. Sesshomaru lived in the west wing and Inuyasha in the East wing.

Kagome got out of her car, didn't see the black limo that was parked beside her car. When she got to the stairs the door opened and a man with long silver hair in a ponytail and one jagged stripe on each of his cheeks walked out looking angry. Sesshomaru was standing behind the man with concealed anger, looking at the man walk away.

Kagome finished walking up the stairs and looked at Sesshomaru who was watching the man get in the limo and drive away.

"What-" Kagome started but looked stopped when Sesshomaru looked at her, He ushered her into the house and closed to door behind him.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said his name softly yet still he said nothing; she followed him to his room, which was white, silver, and black and sat on his bed, while he walked over to his Stereo and put in the new DL CD. As music filled the room he seemed to relax, and sit down next to her.

_The walls between  
You and I_

_Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight_

_The space between  
Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter, disappearing slowly day after day_

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this_

_but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

_The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt  
Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you_

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this _

_but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

_  
What was I waiting for  
_

_I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
_

_What were you waiting for  
This could have been the best we ever had  
_

_The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this _

_but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

_hurts like this_

_I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
I wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this_

"Sesshomaru…what was that about?" she asked again softly not wanting the silent treatment again. The song seemed to send a message to him, and calmed him somewhat by this time they where both lying on his bed facing each other.

"He said he saw the concert, and he was far from pleased with me." Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand and lasing his fingers with hers.

"Why? I mean…shouldn't he be happy your making it on your own?" Kagome asked staring at their fingers. She loved that how he always seemed to want to hold her hand.

"He…" Sesshomaru paused, "He doesn't like that I turned my back on the business, when I was 18 he said I was smart enough to take over his place as chairmen of the company…I didn't want to do that, I wanted to make music and do my own thing. I also hated that he told me what to do, and plain out my future for me. I already had invested in the stock market at a young age and was making my own money, but I wasn't happy. When I told my father I wanted to go into music he told me it wasn't a good enough future for his son."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, his eyes seemed to glass over with the pain of the past. She rubbed his cheek with her free hand, and smiled when he looked back at her.

"I moved out and started living here, Inuyasha had the same story he didn't want to take over the business and decide to live with me. We formed the band and took off. To say our father wasn't happy is an understatement." He finished sadly,

"So why come here?" she asked still rubbing his cheek,

"He heard the song, and wanted to tell me to stop such foolishness, he told me to get my head out of the clouds and do as I was told, I calmly told him to leave my house." He said,

"No offence, but your father is a straight up ass." Kagome said leaning over him so she could kissing his lips. They parted and Sesshomaru smirked, "None taken, and yes he is an ass."

Kagome smiled as he pulled her closer to his chest and turned back on the CD…

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing  
So much time_

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and kissed her, he loved her so much and at this moment he needed to show her. Kagome kissed him back with so much feeling; she never wanted to let him go.

_All of the things  
That I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'mm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Sesshomaru and Kagome where both shirtless, and kissing…Kagome was on top of him and she heard a low growl in his throat as she kissed his neck.

_  
'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove_

_  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sesshomaru was so into what he was doing to Kagome, a thin form of sweat was forming on both of their bodies as the song kept playing, her moans where music to his ears. He was still looking into her blue eyes; he made her look at him as he made love to her.

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

They both laid under Sesshomaru's covers, Kagome fighting the sleep she felt, her first time…and it was with Sesshomaru, the man she loved with all her heart, her best friend who helped her thought so much in her life, she sighed happily, she didn't want to go to sleep, it felt like a pleasant dream and if that was the cause she hoped she'll never wake up. Sesshomaru felt the same way, and held her close afraid she'd disappear/

_  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of …  
You and me  
and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove_

_  
You and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's hair as she drifted off to sleep; still unable to believe he was Kagome's first, she waited and gave the greatest gift to him…first her love, and now this.

_  
What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Sesshomaru fell asleep soon after her, still holding Kagome close as if she were his lifeline. Kagome smiled in her sleep, and snuggled in closer to the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling sore, and wonder why she was as naked as the day she was born. She almost screamed when she felt a strong arm around her waist. She took a few minutes and everything came back to her, she blushed when she looked up and saw Sesshomaru's peaceful face.

'It should be a sin looking as good as he does, he makes me want to jump him again!' she thought blushing, as if Sesshomaru heard her thoughts his eyes snapped open, and he wore a smirk on his lips.

"Good morning Kagome…" He said then went to her neck and started kissing her,

"M-m-morning S-s-s-sessho." She said trying to contain the reactions to his touch. "Do you have a bathroom?" she asked moving away from him slightly so she could breath a bit easier. He wasn't making it easy to keep her hands off of him.

"Mmhm, Its through that door." He pointed to the right side of the room to a door.

Kagome got up walking into the bathroom as quickly as she could, but not without grabbing her clothes.

Sesshomaru saw her quickly escape to the bathroom, and turned to face his ceiling thinking about everything that happened last night or rather this morning, he glanced quickly to his right and saw it was 10:30 in the morning.

The sound of the shower going made him sit up he retrieved his boxers and looked for the shirt he disregarded in a haste but couldn't find it after a while he gave up and just put back on his jeans. He heard the door to the bathroom open up and saw Kagome standing in the doorway with his shirt on.

"I guess I grabbed your shirt on accident." She said walking over to him,

Sesshomaru was in front of her as soon as she blinked, she was started but not afraid, he held her close.

"It looks perfect on you," he said looking at her again, Kagome legs where bare and the shirt stopped just barely at her thigh. He licked his lips and pushed her lightly to the bed and climbed on top of her.

* * *

Inuyasha, Shippo, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Sango where waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome to show up for practice. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to be late, and he knew they had practice at 12:30 everyday in the studio.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome showed it was already an hour later.

"Damn it Sesshomaru what took you so long!" Inuyasha growled impatiently,

"I was…distracted." Was all he said, at his words Kagome blushed, Sango saw this and smiled.

"I bet you where!" Shippo said putting two and two together,

"Damn Popsicle! You work fast as hell!" Bankotsu said slapping him on the shoulder, to which Sesshomaru glared at him and Bankotsu removed his hand so he could keep it.

Miroku just smirked and opened his mouth to say something but thought better when he looked at Sango's face, she was watching him with slits for eyes just daring him to say something perverted so she could hit him.

He gulped, "S-so how about we start huh."

The others just looked at him in shock, and went into the booth to start. Kagome and Sango watched with excitement. The band talked about what song they should rehearse, and as they where talking Kagome and Sango started to talk.

"So…did you tell him?" Kagome asked looking at Sango,

Sango held out her right hand and smiled, there was a platinum band with an emerald in the middle of it. "Does that answer your question?" she said happily,

Kagome and Sango squealed but quieted down when they saw the band was ready to play. Sesshomaru was staring right at Kagome when he started to sing,

_When I feel you close to me  
It's easy to believe  
To the depths and back again  
To find that I'm still needing  
Feel the fear dissipate  
When you are everything you are  
Feel my soul come awake  
You carry me away_

He closed his eyes, and sung as soon as Inuyasha and Bankotsu started playing faster with Miroku and Shippo in the background.

_When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin 2x_

_Oh, under my skin 2x_

He looked back into Kagome's eyes when he sung the next stands to the song it was just for her, and she knew it too, her eyes where glossing over with unshed tears.

_  
Oh the sweet serenity  
I'm beautifully addicted  
You are more than I can take  
I crave you undiluted  
You calm the ache, I come awake  
When you are everything you are  
Feel the fear dissipate  
You carry me away_

_When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin 2x_

_Oh, under my skin 2x_

_Oh, yeah_

Shippo got to his solo with Sesshomaru singing softly to the next few words…

_  
Could I be lost  
Could I disappear  
Could I be lost  
Would you find me here?  
Could I be lost in a secret place?  
Could I rest in the shadow of your face  
_

Inuyasha and Shippo played together with Sesshomaru sing softly,

_  
Oh the sweet  
(Could I be lost, could I disapper?)  
Serenity  
(Could I be lost, would you find me here?)  
Beautifully  
(Could I be lost in a secret place?)  
A part of me  
(Could I rest in the shadow of your face?)  
_

Things got louder with at this point, and the band was happy that things where going well, at the first time singing the song.

_  
When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin 2x_

_Oh, under my skin 4x_

Once the last cores of the Bankotsu guitar where played they left the box, and Kagome jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and started to kiss him.

"God get a room!" Inuyasha said watching the two make out like there's no tomorrow,

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SESSY!" A whiny voice said from the door of the studio.

Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly broke apart and looked at the person in the doorway.

"Who the fuck let you past Security!" Bankotsu said with bitterness and anger, Inuyasha looked at the door and growled. 'Shit!' was his thought as he looked into her eyes.

_**TBC…**_

_**AN: well there you go Chapter six and you know Reviews are greatly wanted! So PLEASE REVIEW!! The songs used in this chapter where: **__The Older I get by Skillet, You and Me by Lifehouse, and Under my Skin by Skillet.__** These songs totally kick ass so check them out! **_


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: Hey to everyone that reads this…I want to say sorry for not updating but its not really my fault…okay it kind of is seeing as I'm behind on my homework, and I'm not doing so well in school…but the main point is that my trusty computer of 5 years has a virus now. So I cant really update my stories or anything, no none of my stories have been lost seeing as I always copy them on a jump drive… but I'm not always around computers so I can't really update again I'm sorry I promise to get another chapter of this story up as soon as I can.**_

**Tori427**


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: **__Hey people, Okay I know I said I wouldn't be updating in a while but I felt so bad I hadn't in forever that I worked all weekend and my break to get this chapter out I wont be able to do this again for a while because finals are coming up quickly and I have to study! So enjoy the chapter okay!_

**Also:** **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…but I really wouldn't want to I want SESSHOMARU! YES! Ummm yea on with the story!**

_**Re-cap**_

_Once the last cores of the Bankotsu guitar where played they left the box, and Kagome jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and started to kiss him._

"_God get a room!" Inuyasha said watching the two make out like there's no tomorrow,_

"_GET THE FUCK OFF MY SESSY!" A whiny voice said from the door of the studio._

_Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly broke apart and looked at the person in the doorway._

"_Who the fuck let you past Security!" Bankotsu said with bitterness and anger, Inuyasha looked at the door and growled. 'Shit!' was his thoughts as he looked into her eyes._

**Chapter 7**

"Kagrua…What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked growling,

"I came to see my Sessy-baby!" she said looking at him then the couple, " So why is he with this bitch?" she asked with a glare in Kagome's direction.

Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter and she could almost see the anger radiating off of him. Kagome looked over at the woman, she was wearing a blue skirt that stopped a bit before her underwear and a dark red shirt that was tied in front of her to show more of her stomach.

"Better a bitch then a slut." Kagome said looking at the woman from Sesshomaru's arms.

Red eyes caught blue, "Who the hell are you calling a Slut?!" she whined/shrieked in anger.

"I call them as I see them." Kagome said smirking and making Sesshomaru put her down, but still he held on to her.

"Kagrua get the Fuck out of here!" Bankotsu yelled,

"Why Kotsu…You didn't use to be this mean." She said walking over to him, "I thought you loved me." She said close rubbing her hands up his chest.

He grabbed her hands and flung her away from him, "That was before I knew you were a lying cheating slut…now leave before I make you leave." He said in a threaten voice.

She glared at Bankotsu then looked at Sesshomaru and licked her lips, "I'll be back Sessy and we I come back please be rid of the hoe on your arm." She walked trough the door and slammed it close.

"Okay so…we did you and Kagrua go out Bank?" Shippo asked,

"I don't want to talk about it okay…it was a mistake…a horrible mistake." He said walking back into the booth with Inuyasha in toll.

"Well that was entertaining…I was so thinking to go get some mud or soap and water and jus-" Miroku started but didn't have a chance to finish because Sango hit him upside the head and watched him fall.

"Sesshomaru…why didn't you tell me that Kagrua had some weird infatuation with you?" Kagome asked

He kissed her and smirked, "It didn't seem important really…seeing as I don't like her at all."

"Ummm okay." She said in a daze.

"CAN WE FINISH PRACTICING PLEASE!" Inuyasha yelled in the mic,

Miroku woke up rubbing his head and walked toward his base and Sesshomaru walked in after another kiss from Kagome.

Sesshomaru picked up his mic and started to sing…

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

_Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held and sheltered_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when i wa__nna fight  
now someone understand me…_

Sesshomaru finished the song and noticed that Bankotsu wasn't really into the song he was off key slightly.

"Hey Bank what the hell was that!" Inuyasha asked get up,

"Back off Yasha." Shippo said, " Kagrua must have missed up his head still."

"Shut up Shippo I don't need your input." Bankotsu said toning up his guitar.

"Stop guys…come on Bank give Sesshomaru that song you've been working on maybe it'll mellow you out some what." Miroku said defusing the fight.

Bankotsu told them there cues as the looked at the song then Sesshomaru nodded and they started…

_Why don't you let me be  
Leave me alone  
You start a fire inside that I could never control  
You wanna see a reaction_

_Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line  
And I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction_

_Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change_

_You planted the seed  
How my anger has grown  
Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
You wanna see a reaction_

_Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line and I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction_

_Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change_

_Insult  
After insult [9x]_

_Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change_

_Walk away  
Everthing will change  
End this game  
You wanna see a reaction  
You wanna see a reaction  
Stand up_

As Sesshomaru sang he noticed that Bankotsu seemed to mellow out a bit and as well as get all his emotions out. He looked over at Kagome and noticed her and Sango were talking about something or other, he told the band to take a break.

"No Popsicle! We need to practice more seeing as some one came in an hour and 30 minutes late today!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Wow Yasha I'm impressed I didn't know you could tell time so well." Shippo put in with a grin.

'WHY YOU LITTLE BA-" Inuyasha started,

"Inuyasha if you hurt one hair on Shippy poo's head I'LL HURT YOU!" Kagome yelled from the doorway of the booth.

"I wasn't gonna hurt him…" he yelled as his ears flatten against his head, "much…" he finished quietly,

"Eh yea, can we speed this up I gots -" Shippo started when his phone rang,

"Hello? Oh umm yea Sorry I'm at practice…Yea sure, but I mean…if you want to…I'd love that…" Shippo turned red and looked away as he whispered, "I love you too baby." And hung up his phone.

"Who was that Shippy poo?" Kagome asked,

"Yea Shippy poo...Who?" Miroku asked smirking along with Bankotsu,

Shippo turned redder under the surveillance of his band mates…" Its uh it was…" he stuttered then he said, " It was none of you guyses business that's who it was!" he said in frustration.

"Oh guys little Shippo has a girlfriend!" Bankotsu said

"Shut up!" Shippo said pulling down the green hat he had down to cover his red face and beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, Ship didn't you have a new song you wrote?" Sesshomaru questioned with a smirk playing on his lips.

"N-N…Yea…" He said uneasily and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the back pocket of his ripped blue jeans.

Shippo pointed out how the song started it was with a soft melody of his keyboard and then the scale changed as well as the tempo. He broke everything down so it was damn near perfect then Sesshomaru stepped up to the mic and they started the song,

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call _

The band was so focused on the song that they didn't notice someone else walk into the area where Kagome and Sango where.

_I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere…  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use  
If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone… who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (you live)  
My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live,…I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always…_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky_

At this point in the song Shippo knew he out did himself it sounded so perfect to him even better now that Sesshomaru was singing it in a deeper it made the song seem less childish.

_  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (because you live)  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live,… I live… I live_

When Shippo ended off the song he looked at his band mates, and saw them grinning at him and smiling they knew this song was a hit.

"Damn Shippo that song was very good." Miroku said smiling at the young one.

"Popsicle you might have to move over when it comes to Love songs little Shipp here just blow this shit out the water!" Bankotsu said patting him on the back.

"It was alright." Inuyasha said begrudgingly,

"Your just sour Yasha! You know Shippo's new song kicks ass admit it!" Bankotsu said,

Inuyasha showed one of his fangs in a grin and said, "Yea okay the kids got talent but I mean we all knew this!"

"Thanks Yasha." Shippo said smiling,

"Shippo! That song was amazing!" A quite voice said from the door,

Shippo looked up and started into the blue eyes of his girl friend and smiled, "Kanna…I didn't want you to hear it yet…I wanted to wait until it was absolutely perfect!"

Kanna was wearing ripped jeans similar to Shippo's only they were hip huggers and a green shirt that had diamond holes in each side of it and a matching green and black hat that hid some of her whitish blonde hair.

He went up to her and hugged her, "Your sister was here earlier…when did she become such a whore?"

"When…you mean she wasn't one before?" Kanna said with a grin, "Hey Banky!" the girl said smiling,

"Hey Kanny" He said smiling back at her,

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that!" she said scowling.

"Yea well I'm not gonna stop calling you that." He said smirking,

"Well yea, everyone this is my girlfriend Kanna…" Shippo said breaking off wanting to add, 'the love of my young life…man that's what I need to tell her when I get the hell out of here!'

"Nice to meet you Kanna. I'm Kagome."

"Yea and I'm Sango."

Shippo pointed out Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku his band mates, "Kanna we're just finishing up here after this we'll go out to lunch like we planed I just got to do one more song…" he paused and looked at Miroku knowing his song was next and most likely perverted,

"So you guys want to finish up this rehearsal I do have things to do." Inuyasha said impatiently as Kanna went back to where the other two ladies where.

"Yea right." Shippo said, " but I do have things to do so Miroku would you please give Sesshomaru the perverted song of the week so I can go!"

"Hey just because I'm known for perverted songs doesn't mean it's a perverted song." He said as he gave the papers to everyone.

"It's a perverted song." Sesshomaru said looking at the lyrics, "Well, lets get this over with…"

Sesshomaru started the song with Miroku in the back ground…

_Hey!!!!!!_

_Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday._

Inuyasha started up at this point to get into the beat…

_She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and..._

_Scotty doens't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know__.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_Fionna says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping._

_Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...._

_DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting._

Sesshomaru did a thrusting move and the rest of the band was saying ohhhhhh.

He smirked at Kagome who was blushing at him and Shippo was looking at Kanna and smiling nervously.

_  
Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!_

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...._

_SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...._

_The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz..._

Sesshomaru licked his lips and smirked as he acted out the movements that went with the song._  
_

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know._

_I did her on his birthday._

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...._

_Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself._

_Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!_

Everyone started chanting the rest of the song as Bankotsu unplugged his guitar it was exactly what everyone expected from Miroku.

_  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!_

The band walked out of the sound proof booth and as soon as they did Miroku got hit up side the head by Sango and Kagome jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and they both started making out.

"Uh Yea…well since rehearsals over with I'm gonna go out to lunch anyone else wanna come?" Bankotsu asked,

Inuyasha agreed then and they guessed Sesshomaru and Kagome would be hungry after all the kissing they where doing, and Sango answered for her and an unconscious Miroku. Shippo and Kanna both had other plans so they left a little bit after the last song was sung.

They gang left the building feeling accomplished with there practice they where ready for there last concert before there world tour.

**AN: Well that's the end of the 7****th**** chapter…tell me what you think I really would like reviews! And the songs used in this chapter where: **_I'm Love with A Girl by Gavin DeGraw, Stand Up by Trapt, Because you Live by Jesse McCartney, __**and**__ Scotty Doesnt Know by Eurotrip.__** I think if you want to get a better feel of this Fic you should really listen to the songs while you read this I do while I'm writing! They Kick ass! Well I'm out thanks for reading so far!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN: **__Hello people that have been reading my story! I'm so sorry it took forever to come up with another chapter but lets just say I was writing something else and my friends…well they can be scary if I don't finish so I'm sorry! DON'T KILL ME! And I also want to say I'm sad to see this story end but this is the last chapter…don't worry there will be an epilogue so look forward to that! So enough with my jabbing here is the next part in DL!!!_

**Also:** **as everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I used in this fanfic…BUT I SO WISH I DID!!! Anyways on to chapter 8 the last chapter…or is it?**

_**Re-cap**_

_Inuyasha agreed then and they guessed Sesshomaru and Kagome would be hungry after all the kissing they where doing, and Sango answered for her and an unconscious Miroku. Shippo and Kanna both had other plans so they left a little bit after the last song was sung. _

**Chapter 8**

They gang left the building feeling accomplished with there practice they where ready for their last concert before there world tour.

After hanging out with the band, Sesshomaru took Kagome back to his house.

"Man, You guys are really good Sessho…though I already knew that!" she said smiling,

"Oh yea, and you totally loved me as Sin too…didn't you." He said with one raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was you, but yes I did!" Kagome said jumping on his lap as they sat down on the couch in his spacious living room.

"Hm…Kagome?" he asked as he flipped through the channels on his larger flat screen tv.

"Yes…." She answered waiting to hear what was on his mind.

"I…I want you to come on tour with me, and the band after this concert." He said hold her close.

"R-really?" Kagome asked turning around to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, the tour is going to be long, and I want you by my side the whole time… I just want you there with me." He said then quickly added, "I think Miroku and Shippo are asking Sango and Kanna too… that way you wont be alone."

"I don't know Sessho…I mean what about Kira and Sota, I'm not sure I want to leave them so soon…I want to go, but I…just don't know." Kagome said looking into his eyes she wanted to take back her doubtful words.

"Its okay Kagome, I understand…" He said holding her, ' I understand, but I don't like it.' He thought.

"Just give me some time to think okay…I want you to meet Kira and Sota too…it may help me with my decision about going on the road with you guys." She said quickly.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "if it'll make you happy my dear, I'll meet them."

A week later Sesshomaru, was backstage getting ready with the band for there last show… he smiled when he thought about what happened two days ago.

~Flashback~

"_Sesshomaru, come on, it'll be fine…" Kagome said walking up the stone steps._

"_Right." he said stiffly, Kagome frowned at him and knocked on the door._

_The door opened, and a little body almost making Kagome fall by lunge at her middle._

"_KAGOME!!!!" Sota yelled, looking up at her blue eyes, "Mom, Kagome's here…" he paused when he looked at Sesshomaru._

"_Sota, this is Sesshomaru…my boyfriend." Kagome said proudly with a smile,_

"_AND SHE BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND!!" Sota finished yelling and ran into the house leaving the door open. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow._

"_Sota's…" Kagome started, as they walked into the house,_

"_Very energetic." Kira finished wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. _

_Kagome walked over to Kira much like Sota and hugged her._

"_And now I see where he gets his hugging habits from." Sesshomaru said smirking,_

_Kagome blushed and let Kira go, " Kira, this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, this is my Auntie Kira."_

"_Kagome…" Kira said in almost warning,_

"…_Oh right, I mean…" she put her arms around Kira's shoulders, " My mother Kira."_

"_Nice to meet you Ms. Kira." Sesshomaru said shaking her hand,_

"_You too Sesshomaru." Kira said with a smile. "So, Kagome why don't you and me go into the kitchen while Sota entertains Sesshomaru."_

"_Okay mom." Kagome said smiling, when Kira walked away, Kagome turned and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. "See this is already going well."_

"_Yea, lets just hope it stays this well." He said kissing her again,_

"_EWWW!" they hear a childish yell and slowly ended there kiss._

_Sota was looking at them with a disgusted look on his face. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed at his face._

_Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room watching Sota play his video games. Sota was sitting on the floor when he paused the game unexpectedly and turned to look at Sesshomaru, and turned his head to the side._

"_Do you love Kagome?" He asked seriously,_

_Sesshomaru had to blink back his surprise, he then smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, I love Kagome very much."_

_Sota seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded, "Good…but if you hurt her…I'll get you okay mister." He said looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes._

_Sesshomaru had to hide a smile that was trying to form on his lips, "If I ever hurt Kagome, I will let you hurt me." He said finally, "You have my word."_

_Sota grinned and held up an extra controller, "You wanna play?"_

_Sesshomaru smirked, "Sure."_

_Sota sat on the couch next to Sesshomaru and they started playing Need for Speed Carbon. Kira watched the two from the doorway a smile was playing on her face as she heard the conversation. Walking back into the kitchen she saw Kagome stirring the soup softly._

"_Kagome." Kira said lightly,_

"_Yes, mom?" Kagome asked not taking her eyes off the soup._

"_Tell me your feelings for Sesshomaru." She said sitting at the table._

_Kagome stopped stirring the soup and looked at her mother. "Mom, I love Sesshomaru so much, if I'm away from him more then a few minutes I miss him…without him…I think I might lose myself, he's always been there for me."_

_Kira smiled, "Then why wont you leave with him?"_

_Kagome looked at her mother in shock, "W-What do you mean?"_

"_Kagome, I know Sesshomaru is Sin from Demon Lovers, and I know they are going on tour soon, so why wont you go with him, I know he asked you already."_

"_How…?"_

"_I have my ways." Kira said with shining eyes, "He's a handsome young man, but that doesn't answer my question."_

"_I just got back here…with you and Sota…I don't think I can leave so soon." Kagome said holding on to the wooden spoon as if it where her life line._

"_Kagome…" Kira said getting up and walking to her, "Go with Sesshomaru, we will still be here when you get back, its not like it'll be forever."_

_Kagome started to cry slightly Kira hugged her and rubbed Kagome's hair. "It's okay Kagome…its okay…I promise we'll be here,"_

_Kagome couldn't stop crying; just being held by Kira was comforting, she truly wished Kira was her birth mother. Kagome pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes._

"_I'm going to go tell the guys dinner is ready." Kagome said wiping her eyes again._

_Kira nodded as Kagome walked out of the kitchen into the front room. _

"_Sesshomaru you're such a cheater!" Sota yelled as he giggled,_

_Sesshomaru's rich laugh was heard along with, "No, you're just a bad driver."_

_Sota stuck out his tongue as he looked at Sesshomaru. The two started laughing, Kagome didn't want to brake up the fun they where having but she knew she would have too._

'_Sesshomaru would be a great father…' she thought with a sigh. "Sesshomaru, Sota, dinner is ready." She said walking over to the couch._

_Sota got up and ran to the kitchen his stomach rumbling loudly on the way, Kagome giggled while Sesshomaru smiled, when Sota was out of the room he pulled Kagome into a hug,_

"_He's a cute kid." He said holding her tightly,_

"_Yea, he is." She said looking into his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I'll go with you on tour."_

_Sesshomaru pulled away slightly, "Are you sure Kagome?"_

_Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yes. I want to go on tour with you."_

_Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss; they pulled apart when Kira coughed to get their attention, "Dinner." She said smiling, _

_Kagome blushed but grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into the kitchen._

~End Flashback~

Sesshomaru was still smiling Kagome was going on tour with him but the catch was she had to keep her grades up so she could graduate when they got back.

"Sesshomaru, Snap out of it man! We gotta get on stage." Bankotsu said slapping his shoulder.

"I'm alright I was just getting my head right." He said shaking his head.

"Which one?" Miroku said smirking,

"Shut up, Miroku you fucking pervert." Inuyasha said,

"Alright guys lets do it." Sesshomaru said, "Remember this show is…special."

"Yea, Yea, Yea…lets go." Shippo said as he walked out to his keyboard.

The sounds made by Shippo's keys announced the start of the performance,

Soon he was in the spotlight, and then Inuyasha started to play and he lit up too, then a voice brought shock to everyone's faces.

_You never go  
you're always here_

They saw Bankotsu at the mic and Sesshomaru holding his black guitar, as he sung backup.

_  
(Suffocating me)  
_

_Under my skin  
I cannot run away_

…_Fading…slowly_

_I give it all to you_

Sesshomaru started to play his guitar and Miroku followed his lead as everyone started to play harder…to match Bankotsu's tone._  
_

_Let it go all night  
reaching as I fall  
I know its already over now…  
nothing left to lose  
nothing you wont get  
I know its…already over  
already over now  
_

They slow down at the verse and then speed up again.

_  
My best day there's  
ending from you_

_  
I can't resist  
take all you want from me…  
breaking… slowly…_

_I give it all to you  
let it go all night  
reaching as I fall  
I know its already over now  
nothing left to lose  
nothing you wont get  
I know, its already over  
already over now…._

_the more I'm reaching…  
already over_

_All I'm reaching for…_

_  
Its already over now_

_I give it all to you…_

_I offer up my soul…_

_  
It's already over_

_  
Already over now_

_I give it all to you  
let it go all night  
reaching as I fall  
I know its already over now  
nothing left to lose  
nothing you wont get  
I know its already over  
now its already over… now…_

_I know its already over, already over._

After the song the crowd went wild, that's when Sesshomaru walked up to Bankotsu, and slapped him on the back,

"Is everyone having a good time?!" He yelled, there was a loud yell of yes! "Did you guys like Bankotsu song?" he yelled again, there was more yes' and he smirked, "How would you like him to sing again?" He asked, everyone started clapping and whistling and shouting.

He looked at Bankotsu, "You did great, now sing again," He smiled, "The people want what they want."

Bankotsu smirked and thought of just the song to sing and nodded to Inuyasha who then nodded to Sesshomaru when he was back in place.

The two brothers started to play together when Bankotsu started singing it slowed some what.

_Our candle burns away, the ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind  
No where to run  
And no where to hide  
You're scared of the truth  
I'm tired of the lies  
Cause who I am  
Is where you wanna be_

_  
_Sesshomaru played his guitar hard when he knew his part was coming up.

_  
Don't act like an angel  
You're fallen again_

_  
You're no superhero  
I've found in the end_

_  
So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye_

_  
Well goodbye_

_  
Was it worth it in the end?_

_  
You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?  
_

_No where to run  
And no where to hide  
You're scared of the truth  
I'm tired of the lies  
_

_Cause who I am  
_

_Is where you wanna be_

_Don't act like an angel  
You're fallen again_

_  
You're no superhero  
I've found in the end_

_  
So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye_

_  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end?  
_

Sesshomaru and Miroku and Inuyasha where all playing together while Shippo's sound was in the background.

_  
Why'd you have to up a run away?  
A million miles away  
I wanna close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you  
Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story_

_  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story_

_Don't act like an angel  
You're fallen again_

_  
You're no superhero  
I've found in the end_

_  
So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye_

_  
Well goodbye_

_  
Was it worth it in the end?_

_Lie to me once again…_

_it's the same old story_

_  
Lie to me once again…  
It's the same old story_

Sesshomaru started to play with Inuyasha and they finished off the song together.

_  
Was it worth it in the end?_

Sesshomaru stepped back into his place in front of the band and to his mic, Bankotsu was strapping on this guitar and getting ready to play Sesshomaru's song.

"That was a treat everyone!" He yelled into his mic, "We're gonna play a song that will get you jumping!" he yelled, he then licked his lips and Bankotsu and Miroku started to play then Inuyasha started, and he sang…

_I'm coming out of my cage_

Bankotsu and Shippo played together for a while when Inuyasha started playing started nodding to the beat then singing his heart out, much like every time he was on stage.

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing…me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Shippo started playing, Then Inuyasha broke away from them and kept playing loudly.  
_  
I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

Then to finish off the song Miroku and Bankotsu moved their guitars up and then out to the side then down while Inuyasha just jumped with every beat.

The crowed was loving it, they all knew that Miroku's sang was coming up, but what they didn't know was that Sango and Kagome where backstage ready to take their parts with the song.

Inuyasha started off the song again with Bankotsu they where both into this one Miroku was smirking knowing Sango was going to be out in front of him.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._

At this point both Kagome and Sango walked out on stage Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and he was shocked to see her standing in front of him she was dressed in blue jean short shirts and a red tank top, Sango mirrored her look but was over in front of Miroku,

_  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonite! _

Kagome got down so her ass was right to his front he was having trouble singing the song with her as a distraction.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

She walked around him, pulled his hair and smirked at him.

Bankotsu and Miroku where playing the hell out of their guitars, Inuyasha was just enjoying the show while he played and Shippo used his hat to cover his eyes as he played.

_  
Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonite_

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and touched his body her hands going all over his chest. Sesshomaru was too busy looking at Kagome to know what Sango was doing.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life._

_The time of her life…_

Miroku and Bankotsu started playing back to back as Sango danced around them, while Kagome and Sesshomaru we're all over each other, Sesshomaru was trying to remember his place while Kagome kept shaking her body on him.

_  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet my girlfriend's gotta have it_ _I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!  
_

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

They stopped playing for a moment to look at Kagome…she walked over to his mic stand and started grinding on it he almost lost control on stage in front of millions of fans.

_  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! _

Kagome smirked at him and started to walk away off stage_, _

_  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

Sesshomaru's eyes followed her the whole way, Sango was following her Miroku was itching to go after her but held his place with Bankotsu help.

Sesshomaru swallowed and looked at his screaming fans, "Yea, that was my hot ass girlfriend…" a lot of the guy whistled at this.

"Hey keep your hands off she's mine." He said in good humor, "Alright I'd like to end this concert with a song my brother wrote."

He licked his lips again seeing how they got super dry when Kagome was on stage…he shook his head then started to sing,

Miroku started it off wit Sesshomaru singing,

_I dont mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me_

_  
And I dont like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly_

Bankotsu started playing with them,

_I dont care no I wouldnt dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do.  
_

Shippo came out of no where holding a acoustic guitar and started playing,

_I dont mind_

_  
I dont care  
_

_As long as youre here_

_  
_They Shippo, Bankotsu and Miroku played along with Inuyasha; it was a slow song that seemed to really get a reaction out of the crowed.

_  
Go ahead tell me youll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_  
Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_  
And Ill take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
_

_Do it all over again  
Its all the same_

_Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems too long_

_  
For certain_

_  
But I have the skill_

_yea I have the will  
To breathe you in while I can  
How ever long you stay is all that I am…_

They started to get faster and everyone was playing their instruments as if to their girls, their families, or to satisfy their own hearts.

_I don't mind_

_  
I don't care  
_

_As long as you're here_

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_  
Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_  
And Ill take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
_

_Do it all over again  
Its always the same_

Bankotsu played his solo when Inuyasha came in and they played together when Sesshomaru started again.

_Wrong or right  
Black or white  
If I close my eyes its all the same  
_

_In my life the compromise_

_I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same  
_

_Go head say it!_

_You're leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_  
Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And Ill take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
_

_Do it all over again  
_

_Its always the same_

They faded the song out then Sesshomaru told them about the tour and everyone left still talking about how great a show that was.

Sesshomaru walked back stage and up to Kagome kissing her breathless.

"Let's go Kagome, I have to teach you a little something my bad girlfriend." He said smirking, Kagome smiled knowing she could use a little sin in her life. The next day they would start the tour, and Kagome couldn't wait to see the world.

**AN:** **Well that's the end of the Chapter 8 the last real chapter of this story…tell me what you think! I would really really like to know if people liked this story! And I would also like to say…every story comes to an end but I do write more stories so be on the look out and be happy!!! The songs used in this chapter where:** _Already Over by RED, Lie to me by 12 stones, Mr. Brightside by The Killers, Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead man, and All the Same_ _by Sick Puppies_…**Well I'm out thanks for reading my story!!!! Look out for the epilogue!**


	10. Epilogue

**AN: Hey guys…okay I have a confession…I've been done with this for a while but I didn't want to say goodbye! I LOVE THIS STORY!!!! But I know I have to put this up to finish it. I wanna say thanks to everyone that kept reading this story. **

**Inuyasha is not mine but I WANT SESSHO!!! Here's the very last chapter of Demon Lovers I hope u like it!**

**Singing **

Sesshomaru** – Bold**

Kagome** – **_Italic _

Both – _**Bold & Italic**_ & _**Underline**_

**Epilogue**

_One Year after the world tour…_

Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru as he looked up at his band; Bankotsu was in the middle putting his lips to the mic and about to sing his heart out. As he looked at the two…Inuyasha was playing softly in the background…

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me…  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start…  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

Shippo started playing the guitar, he always played it now, still hiding his bright orange hair under a skull cap, he was playing with Miroku who had an ever popular smirk on his face and a sliver wedding band on his finger… they caught each others eyes as they started to speed up to match Inuyasha's beat.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
_

Shippo and Miroku stood back to back as they moved their guitars in the pattern that was up to the side and down, they nodded their heads to the beat and smirked.

_One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you goOne last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss_

After the song Bankotsu looked at the couple and smirked, "So Popsicle how was that?"

Sesshomaru didn't show his feelings for the longest time so they guys got nervous then he broke out into a grin.

"That was great you guys…you have the gig." He said smiling, "wouldn't you say Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her friends and smiled, "Yes, I think you guys would be perfect to play at the wedding."

"I still can't believe you agreed to marry him Kagome…" Inuyasha said frowning, "I thought you had more class."

Sesshomaru was up on the stage in a few strides but stopped when Miroku hit him upside the head, "and you're oh so classy, you think the greatest meal in the world is Raman."

Everyone laughed when Inuyasha turned red and said nothing else.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome on stage and they looked at each other, "Let's sing them a song together my love."

"If I Never knew you?" Kagome asked looking at him her eyes shining brightly, he sighed knowing he couldn't resist her, "If we must." He said then got into place looking away from Kagome but still holding her hand, she did the same.

Sesshomaru started off the song…with Shippo playing in the back ground his old key board already set up. Almost as if Kagome planed this…

**_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_**

He turned to her and hugged her, because the words where true, they where and singing them to her helped him get out his feelings.

_**And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me**_

_**In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
**_

He looked her right in the eyes her blue eyes sparkled so bight he loved her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and lased their fingers together.

_**And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
**_

Kagome started to sing when he looked at her,

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

She looked at him in the eyes smiling so sweetly knowing that her words where true as well. She smiled and let go of his hand then touched his cheek.

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt her touch

**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
**

She sang lovingly to him…

_Somehow we made the whole world bright_

They both sang together from that point on, their voice mixing together perfectly, and full of love.

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right  
**_

_ohhhhh  
If I never knew you_

**There's no moment I regret**

_If I never Knew you_  
**If I never knew this love**

**Since the moment that we met  
**_I would have no inkling of_

_**If our time has gone too fast  
**How precious life can be_  
**_I've lived at last..._**

_Ohhhhhh_

**Yeaaaaa**

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful** so beautiful  
**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light

_**And still my heart is singing  
We were right  
**_

**We were right  
And If I never knew you** _(If I never knew you)  
_**I'd have lived my whole life through**

_Empty as the sky_

_**Never knowing why **_

**_Lost forever  
If I never knew _**

**_you….._**

**Yeaaaaa**

_Ohhhhhh_

The couple ending the song by looking deeply into each other's eyes and smiling, they then kissed, but the kissed was short lived when with the whole band behind them.

"How about we sing that at our wedding Sessho?" Kagome asked pleading,

"No." he said softly, he saw her pout and look away from him he touched her chin lightly making her look at him, "But I will dance with you to it" he finished.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips, dreaming and slowly waiting for the day she could finally call Sesshomaru "Sin" her husband.

_**~The End~**_

_**An: Well that's the end of the story could u please review and tell me overall what you thought? Please! the Last songs I used where : Forever by Papa Roach and If I never Knew You - from Disney! Listen to them while reading it'll give u the full effect! I hoped I turned some of you guys on to the music I Listen too and I hope you liked how the story ended. Thank you for reading! Well Tori427 out! I'm working on my Naruto story now! **_


	11. Side Note

_Hey Guys Tori427 here I've been thinking about writing another story as a kind of add on for this one it's gonna be called Demon Lover's World Tour…I know not very original, but whatever…I just want to know if you'd be interested in reading it and if so gimme 2 songs you'd like to see Bankotsu or Sesshomaru sing. And I might add it. Any input would be cool! Well Later I gots homework! _


End file.
